


Why Lance Falls

by ParisLily147



Series: Catch My Heart [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisLily147/pseuds/ParisLily147
Summary: With Lance’s first year of varsity football starting, he finds that this year wasn’t what he was expecting. Lance wasn’t expecting to fall for his very own football captain.





	Why Lance Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ending a bit after I had this beta - read, so if you've read it before, it may be a little different now. Hope you still enjoy :)

The light ding from Lance’s phone seemed to scream at Lance. He watched his phone’s screen light up and show the notification of a new email. Getting up from his desk, he quickly moves over to his phone to check. He had been waiting for a certain email for weeks and he was now buzzing with anticipation. As he unplugged the phone, he saw the subject for the email. 2018 Football Season - Practice Schedule. Nothing in the world could have made Lance happier than the football season starting. He began dramatically dancing around his room, not even glancing at the real email. He was just too excited for this year’s season.

 

-x-

 

Two weeks later, he was sitting in his chair outside of Hunk’s house, waiting for him to get ready for their first day of practice. Hunk and Lance have done everything together since first grade. It was more than fitting that Lance and Hunk would roll up to their first real varsity event together.

Lance soon watching the front door be ripped open and Hunk quickly shuffle out of the door.

 

“Come on Hunk! I don’t wanna be late!!”

 

 

Hunk began sprinting to Lance’s car across his yard, replying with “I’m going as fast as I can.”

 

He threw open Lance’s backseat and throwing his large duffel bag in before jumping into the passenger seat of the car.

 

Lance immediately put pedal to the metal and sped off to their school. Hunk yelped and grabbed the safety bar from the car to hold on.

 

“LAnce slow down. I don’t wanna die yet!” 

 

Lance just chuckled before simply said, “You won’t die Hunk.”

-x-

 

Before Lance could even blink again, practice had begun and ended. Three long grueling hours of football was over and Lance wasn’t happy about it. He was so excited about playing with the new team ; he never wanted it to end. 

 

Lance was still rambling and rambling about how happy he was as he got ready to leave the school.

“.... I mean if the team just works on our teamwork we can  _ so _ win state. We can even beat those dumb Daibazaal Galra. Those fuckers may have beat us last year but with Shiro throwing and you protecting and me running and even Keith doing his dumb Keith thing....”

“You really are optimistic about this.” Hunk said zipping up his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“I am optimistic about everything Hunk.” Lance retorted back as he finally got his shoes shoved into his bag.

“Oh sure Lance. You were totally optimistic about your Chemistry final last year.” Hunk smirked as he heard Lance’s sound of surprise from Hunk’s low blow. 

“That was mean. All I was saying is that we are gonna kick some total ass this year.”

As Lance hiked his bag over his shoulder and started running after Hunk, he heard someone say,

“Wow. Even for a sophomore, you are pretty hopeful there McClain.” 

Lance skidded to a stop and looked over his shoulder to see Golden Boy Senior Football Captain Takashi Shirogane with a dopey smile.

 

Lance had heard stories about Shiro for years. Shiro was one of the best players Altea had ever had. He won almost every game he played in and made it look easy. Shiro was a walking, living, breathing legend in the school. 

 

And he knew Lance’s last name.

 

“I mean, umm I. We looked like, really good. Out there. The team.” For once in Lance’s life, the words just failed to come out of his mouth. Just making eye contact with Shiro was messing with his head. His normal, cool suave persona was completely blown apart by Shiro and he felt so dumb talking.

“Keep that positivity. It really does help during games.”

Lance just stared dumbfounded at Shiro’s genuine advice. Shiro actually thought he’d play a game? Did he watch him train today? A million questions seemed to run through his mind all at once. He was so preoccupied he didn’t hear Hunk at first.

“--NCE! Where’d you go?”

Hunk had the door propped open and was looking around the room, trying to figure out where Lance was.

“Well um, I have to, you know. Uh bye.” Lance stuttered at and awkwardly waved at Shiro before sprinting out of the room. 

Lance blew past Hunk into the hallway and threw his head into his hands. Before Hunk could even question anything, Lance started muttering to Hunk. “Hunk, hunk, hunk! ¡Dios míos!  I have to quit the team!”

 

Hunk just stood next to Lance, completely confused. Lance had been so stoked less than a minute ago and here he was, ready to quit.

“What happened in there, dude?” Hunk said wrapping an arm around Lance, rubbing his back while dragging him away from the door.

“I just made the biggest fool of myself in front of the captain.”

“Oh you mean you talked to Mr. Super hot and completely out of everyone’s league Shirogane.”

Hunk and Lance made it to the front door and started the walk to Lance’s car.

“I didn’t even talk to him... I just started stuttering like a bumbling fool.”

“Lover boy Lance rendered speechless.... that’s a first.”

“Hunk please. I don’t even know what happened. He’ll probably never want to throw to me, like ever.”

“Why don’t you try talking to him tomorrow?”

“I don’t even wanna think about talking to him again.”

 

“So what are you going to do for the season?” Hunk said as they approached Lance’s car.

 

“Hopefully die.”

-x-

 

 

No matter how hard Lance tried, he couldn’t keep a normal conversation with Shiro. He spent the first three weeks of practice, acting like a complete dumbass at every chance he tried to act normal. Lance couldn’t figure out what was wrong with himself. Flirting with a brick would have been easier for Lance at this point. Their first game was coming up soon and Lance couldn’t even make a suggestion to him without intense stuttering. 

 

Even without being fully able to speak to Shiro, Lance could full well run his mouth off to Hunk. 

 

“.... Like Hunk I know that we always win, but what if I somehow mess up? I could completely miss the ball and the other team could get it and score. Or I could run into the wrong end zone. Or I could get horribly tackled and break all 206 bones in my body. Or I could....”

“Or you could shut up Lance,” Hunk said as lovingly as he could to Lance before standing right in front of him. “I know you worry and everything, but this will be the easiest game, like ever. You just need to chill out Lance. Breathe.”

Lance immediately followed his advice, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He release the tension in his shoulders and imagined his happy place. Lance had always had problems with focusing and anxiety, so Hunk knew exactly what to do to get Lance back to his normal crazy self.

After a few deep breaths, Lance opened his eyes and grew an enormous smile. 

“Come on Hunk, we’re gonna be late.” Lance said before grabbing Hunk’s wrist and sprinting out to the meeting spot. After a minute or two of running, Lance and Hunk skidded to a stop when they say their team. However, their team wasn’t the only one by the front gate. Their enemies for the night, the Altean Arusians, were standing right next to the team. Shiro was talking with the other team’s captain, Klaizap, as everyone else on the teams were giving the other team dirty looks and rude gestures. Just normal high school boy shenanigans. 

 

It wasn’t much longer after Lance and HUnk arrived when their coaches Coran and Alfor gave their pre-game speeches and the announcer of the game said,

“Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time to start this season’s kickstart, the traditional Lions vs. Arusians game! Let’s bring out the Voltron Lions!”

 

One of Lance’s favorite part of games, was the run in. He swore he could feel the yelling of the crowd shake the ground. The noise reached into his very core and shot throughout his body, giving him indescribable confidence and adrenaline. The run in could cheer him up no matter what.

 

Hunk was by his side the entire run in, and stood right next to him as they did their warm ups. Lance was too wrapped up in his rush of feelings to notice who stood on his other side. 

“Ready for your first varsity game Lance?”

Lance almost snapped his neck whipping his head to the side, to see Shiro nonchalantly doing the warm up.

“Oh! Hey Shiro. I, ummm, didn’t see you. And, uh, I think so. I mean, I’ve played before. This really, shouldn’t be that, ah, different. I mean. Of course, different. But, like, you know. Not really and...”

“You talk a lot when you are nervous don’t cha?” Shiro asked with a side glance and one sided smile.

 

Lance tried his hardest to shield his flaming face from Shiro as he muttered back, 

“Yeah, but like, not a lot.....”

“Shiro, he could read you an entire encyclopedia on a daily basis.” Hunk playfully told Shiro with a light chuckle. 

“Hunk?!” Lance squawed at Hunk in betrayal as both boys just laughed at him.

“Don’t worry Lance. Everyone deals with pregame jitters in different ways.” Shiro reassured him. 

“I, um, thanks...” before Lance could continue mumbling through a reply, a senior yelled Shiro’s name and waved him over. Shiro just waved goodbye before headed away.

“Hunk, you are officially revoked of your Best Friend position. Go find someone else to embarrass.” Lance practically seethed at Hunk, as the latter just lightly chuckled.

“What? Can’t handle me telling your crush a few things?”

“A few things? That wasn’t just a random...”  It took Lance a few seconds before Hunk’s words had finally sunk in.

“What do you mean my crush?” Lance asked innocently.

“I have had the liberty to see Lance McClain pine after someone and this is no different.”

“But this is different he isn’t, Shiro, I don’t....”

Before Lance could even think of reasons why Hunk was wrong about this, the coaches called for the end of stretching and for the start of a group huddle.

—x—

Lance left his first ever Varsity game very proud of his abilities and very confused with his feelings.

Lance had loved girls forever. They were his first kiss and first love. But Shiro wasn’t a girl. So what if he had a crush on Hunk before they were friends when they were in middle school, but that doesn’t count. So what, he’d had a crush on a guy before? This was totally different in Lance’s mind.

This was just admiration for such a good player and role model.

Lance used this exact ‘admiration’ excuse for every conversations and interactions and weirdly nice gestures. He told himself that every time Shiro smiled or laughed ; every time Shiro and him talked or Shiro shared advice.

And for awhile, he believed it was just admiration. 

 

-x-

 

Everyone around Lance sensed something was between them. Hunk was sure Lance was lying to him every time Lance denied any feelings. Keith asked Lance when he was going to grow a pair and ask out Shiro. Hell, his sister made a comment after a football game. He couldn't get away from it. He profusely denied everyone no matter what they said.

 

None of his denying could make him feel any better about the mess he was dealing with in his chest. 

 

Every time Lance was alone with Shiro, his heart mashed itself into pieces. He didn’t want himself to feel this way, so he slowly starting avoiding Shiro in school, just to try and rearrange his life. 

 

The problem was Lance couldn’t avoid Shiro at the school’s charity event.

 

Every fall, the school’s fall and winter sports hosted a Saturday event for people to donate to the school and surrounding charities. Everyone on the football team was required to participate. And the person leading the team’s activity was Shiro. In other words, Lance couldn’t back out of this. 

 

-x-

 

Two minutes before noon, Hunk and Lance found themselves standing in front of the football booth, ready to work their shifts. Lance was a bundle of nerves and excitement, while Hunk was the calmer one for once. 

 

“Lance, are you sure you want to do this? You’re looking a little green.”

 

“Yeah I can totally do this. I mean all it is, is helping Shiro with pets. For an hour.” he said that more to help himself than to answer Hunk. 

 

“I’m betting Shiro would let you go home.”

 

“No no no. Shiro doesn’t need to know anything.” he said throwing his hands around before settling and taking a step forward. “I just want to get this over with.”

 

Hunk seemed to understand Lance’s want to finish this, so he followed Lance as they finally walked into the booth. 

 

Shiro and Keith were standing behind the head table, both holding dog leashes and thanking the previous shift players. As the people left, Hunk took the step forward and said hi to both of them.

 

“Ah, you guys are right on time. You guys ready to walk some pups around?” Shiro said with a genuine smile as he gestured to the pens. Shiro’s smile stabbed into Lance’s heart and he tried his best to hid behind Hunk.

 

“Oh yeah totally. Who do we get to walk?” Hunk asked. 

 

Shiro started to talk with Hunk about the dogs, and walking them, and everything else Lance probably should have been listening to. Instead Lance zoned out and tried his hardest to still his heart. He was so focused on the ache in his heart, he jumped out of his skin when a hand found his shoulder. He made a unmanly squeak and jumped into Hunk’s arm.

 

After his scare, he saw that Shiro looked as if he had burned Lance. His hand was still outstretched and his expression was dripping with guilt and worry.

 

“Sorry.” Lance muttered as he detached from Hunk.

 

“Are you okay Lance?” Shiro asked as gently as he could.

 

“Just a little out of it I guess.” Lance sighed.

 

“Lance, Shiro was just asking if you want to walk dogs or watch the kittens.” Hunk told him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

Lance avoided Shiro gazes by looking directly at Hunk when he answered, “You know I can’t say no to kittens.”

 

Everyone relaxed at Lance’s response and Shiro lead Hunk and Lance over to the kitten pen. Hunk still had an arm around Lance, so he leaned in and whispered,

 

“I don’t know what you’ve thinking these past few weeks, but everyone is worried. We just wish you’d tell us.” 

 

Lance didn’t know how to reply to him. He only felt confused and conflicted, he didn’t know how to tell his best friend that his heart didn’t feel like it was his these past few weeks. 

 

Instead he just nodded in response and separated from him to get in the cat pen. He listen to Shiro as Shiro gave him some quick instructions about the cats. Shiro ended his speech and paused for a second, before saying,

 

“If there’s something I can do to make you feel better, please let me know.” 

 

Again, Lance just nodded in response and watch the Hunk and Shiro start to walk away. Keith on the other hand, stood in place and made eye contact with Lance. As if he was speaking, Lance understood he was saying that he was concerned. If Lance wasn’t so out of himself, he’d make a comment about how Keith was opening up. 

 

Instead he sat down and started to pet the cats that came to him. Keith recognized the end of their ‘conversation’ and he walked back to Shiro and Hunk.

 

All alone, Lance didn’t know to feel. His feelings were scrambled and he just couldn’t understand. Instead of thinking about that, he pushed his feelings aside and just played around with the kittens.

 

-x-

 

His shift was over in a blink and Lance was right back at home, holed up in his room. He sat at his desk, with his computer opened on the Bisexual wikipedia. He decided to do a few searches on what he was feeling and ended here. He had been stuck on the Wiki page for a few minutes at this point and was trying to comprehend what he was reading. He heard some footsteps coming to his door, so Lance immediately closed the tab, as if disgusted by what his parents would see. His sister’s head popped in the door and said,

 

“You have a package. And you better hurry because mom wants to open it up.” Lance got up and followed his sister back downstairs. A small box was sitting on the table, so Lance grabbed it and went back up to his room. He wasn’t sure what was in the box so he grabbed a pair of scissors and opened the package. A small note was on top and read

 

Feel better please. I miss you. :( 

 

\- Shiro

 

Warmth seemed to flow through his body as his cheeks flushed and he felt as he was back at his hometown beach. Lance gently put the letter down and peeked at what was still in the box. A plush bear took up half of the room while a box of what looked like ramen noodle and a movie sat in the other half. 

 

Lance didn’t move for awhile, hands still holding the edges of the box and the letter still placed on his lap. Lance felt so full and empty at the same time as he came to his senses. His heart started feeling better than it had in weeks. The pieces had somehow come back to their places and he felt giddy and overjoyed at Shiro’s gesture. All at once, he couldn’t deny his feelings. With tears threatening to fall from his eyes, Lance reached in the box and pulled out the bear and hugged it. Lance liked Shiro. He didn’t care about what that meant or how to deal with it, Lance was content with pressing the bear to his chest, and riddling it with tears of bliss. 


End file.
